


As The World Caves In

by Ranch221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Closeted Character, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranch221/pseuds/Ranch221
Summary: Wisteria Pembrooke is a kind and sweet girl. She accepts everyone, and is willing to be friends with everyone. On Wisteria's 11th birthday she gets a letter to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts she goes on many journeys, and she meets someone who will change the course of her life forever.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Wisteria Pembrooke

On Halloween night of 1980 in London, England a baby named Wisteria Pembrooke was born. She was a beautiful baby with golden brown skin, shocking green eyes that seemed to take away the breaths of everyone in the room, her parents named Joshua and Sarah would do anything for their daughter. In other words you could say she was perfect.   
One cool summer morning the couple decided to take 6th-month-old Wisteria on a trip to Diagon Alley for some fresh air. That's when a group of death eaters attacked the small family. The incident left Wisteria with a small scar on the side of her cheek.   
Sadly in the spring of 1981, Sarah and Joshua Pembrooke were killed while protecting a muggle family from Death Eaters. Wisteria was then given to her grandparents, who lived in a beautiful cottage located in a forest full of magical creatures and different types of plants. Wisteria's favorite part of the forest was a small flower field. She could sit there for hours smelling the lavenders and making the daisies into intricate crowns. Sometimes Wisteria would simply go to get some peace, or to read. Her grandmother also had a garden in the front yard of the small cottage, Wisteria would help de-gnome it whenever her grandma would ask. Wisteria thought gnomes were such silly creatures because they would always come back, Just for Wisteria to have to spin and fling them again.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ria, Happy Birthday to you!!,” Wisteria’s grandma sang with enthusiasm. Wisteria's 11th birthday was today is, she had been waiting her whole life for this day. The reason she had wanted for this day isn't just because she would be getting one year older. No, today would be the day she got her letter to Hogwarts. Her father's side of the family had all gone to Hogwarts, and thankful for Wisteria they had come from all sorts of houses, she was thankful for that because there wasn’t any pressure to be sorted into a certain one.   
“What did you wish for honey?” Wisterias grandpa asked with a sweet smile.  
“Well, I can’t tell you. it won’t come true.” She said matter of factly, Wisteria’s grandpa's smile grew. her grandma pinched her cheek softly with a smile and gave her a slice of birthday cake. For the rest of the day, Wisteria sat and waited near the mail slot that was attached to the entrance door. She waited for what felt like an eternity, nothing had come. Wisteria was beginning to lose doubt that the letter would arrive.  
“Don't worry baby, it'll be here” Wisterias grandma's soft honey voice spoke with reassurance. Wisteria looked down for a moment then back up to her grandma and smiled.  
“I know I think I just need to get my mind off it.” Her grandma nodded, Wisteria then went to the flower fields that had always been there to comfort her. Wisteria picked some daisies to make yet another crown with.

“RIA!! It's HERE!!” Wisteria was shaken out of her focus from the flower crown she was mending, when she looked up she saw her grandma running towards her holding an envelope with a red max seal on it. Wisteria got up quickly and ran towards her grandma.  
her grandma handed the envelope to her, Wisteria didn't wasie time, almost as soon as the envelope hit her hand shehad ripped it open. She began to read the letter out loud for her grandma. Once she finished listing the things that were needed for her schooling Wisteria looked up to her grandma with a huge smile,  
“I'm going to Hogwarts, grandma!” Wisteria couldn't hold back the excitement in her voice or the massive grin still plastered onto her face. Wisteria couldn't believe she would be finally going to the place she'd heard so many stories about. Wisteria never had any true friends, she was always alone walking in the forest, instead of friends she had the plants and magical creatures that roamed her backyard. She knew at Hogwarts she would finally find her people.   
“We’ll go to Diagon Alley to get all your things, I'm so happy for you baby!” Wisteria's grandma held onto her face with an equally big smile.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria goes to Diagon Alley and meets somone.

The loud noise of clustered voices filled Wisteria's ears. Her grandparents were looking for the cauldrons and books she’d need for schooling. Wisteria’s grandma told her to find her wand and get her robes. Wisteria had just walked out of Madam Malkin's Robes, all she would have to do now was get her wand and meet her grandparents at the Leaky Cauldron. The soft muse of cats took away Wisteria's focus, She smiled at the cats that were available. Wisteria had always dreamed about having her own cat, one that she could bring along to the adventures in the forest. Wisteria had to force herself to walk away from the cats. She slowly made her way to Ollivanders Wand Shop. Wisteria thought a lot in the past about how her wand would look, she always imagined it as something simple but also fit her personality. When she walked in the scent of parchment and freshly cut wood filled her nose,

“Well hello, how can I help you?.” An old man with wild hair and a soft voice spoke from the corner of the room,

“I'm Wisteria Pembrooke,I am here for a Wand.” Wisteria smiled at who she could only assume was Olivander himself.

“Pembrooke you say, I remember the day your father came in seeking his first wand. He was quite the man.” All Wisteria Could do was smile, the stories that she'd heard about her parents made her heart grow more longfull of them. Her parents were the one thing she wanted more than anything, all she truly wanted was to tell them that she loved them and to give them a hug. 

“How about you try this one” Olivander pulled her out of her thoughts and handed her a wand with a light brown top while the handle black,

“Give it a flick” Wisteria waved the wand around and just as she did a glowing ball hit a wall full of boxes of wands making many of them clatter to the ground.

“Not that one, hmm let me see… try this,” he handed her a white wand with a light pink handle that slanted a bit to the left. Once again Wisteria gave the wand a wave only this time instead of causing more chaos bright lights began to shine around her,

“The wand chooses the wizard.” Olivander smiled and winked at her with a nod towards the wand that had chosen Wisteria to be their wielder. Wisteria smiled at the man, thanked him, and bounced with excitement out of the building. As she was leaving the door she felt someone bump into her, she looked down to see a boy who looked about her age. He had short brown hair and large teeth, he was sitting on the ground holding a toad in his hands.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you” Wisteria was quick to apologize to the boy, she held her hand out to the boy and he shyly accepted the help.

“Don’t worry, my gran says I’m prone to accidents. Thanks for helping me up though” a shy grin found its way onto the boy's face before he began to walk towards the building she had just come out of. Wisteria couldn’t help but feel a pull towards the boy so she began to run to him. 

“I’m Wisteria Pembrooke,” Wisteria smiled and put out her hand for him to take once more.

“Neville Longbottom,” Neville smiled at her and shook her hand. Wisteria let go of his hand and smiled,

“Well I don’t want to waste anymore of your time, I’ll be off then.” Wisteria began to walk away, when she turned around Neville yelled,

“S-See you on the train?!” Wisteria turned back around with a smile and nodded.


	3. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria's Heart is stolen by a cuddly creature

On the way to the Leaky Cauldron Wisteria once again walked past the cats that had captivated her attention not long ago. One in particular had caught her eye this time however, It was a black cat with one emerald green eye and one lavender, the lavender had reminded her of the ones she had grown up loving. The cat seemed to be staring into Wisterias own emerald eyes. She had decided right then that she had to have that cat. Wisteria walked up to the man desperately trying to sell the cats,

“Hello child, will you please give one of these sweet souls a home! they're perfect for school pets!” The man seemed to really want to give these cats away, and who was Wisteria to deny this man. Wisteria smiled and pointed at the cat that had already taken her heart.

“Sir, I would like that one” the man's smile dropped once he saw the small cat the girl was pointing to,

“Oh you don’t want that one, that's the runt.” Wisteria shook her head and smiled,

“How much?” he looked at the cat then back to her.

“You have a good heart, It's free for you then” Wisteria smiled widely as he got up to get the cat. He handed it to her and instantly when the cat hit Wisteria's arms it burrowed itself into her arms.

“What its name then,” Wisteria looked down at the cat for a moment then back up to the man with a smile,

“Onyx, his name is Onyx '' She thanked the man and walked away with Onyx still burrowed into her arms calmly.

Wisteria Walked into The Leaky Cauldron. The smell of Alcohol and food filled her nose. Out of the Corner of her eyes she saw her Grandparents, Wisteria started walking towards them. 

“Wisteria you'll never guess who we met, Oh you got a cat.” Her grandma had noticed Onyx, for a moment a look of annoyance crossed her face then went away.

“Yeah Im sorry, I just couldn’t stop myself. He was free though, I named him Onyx.” Wisteria had a worried smile on her face, Her grandpa looked up from his newspaper.

“We met Harry Potter!” Her grandpa sounded ecstatic, Wisteria's grandpa had told her all about the boy who lived and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Her grandma smiled once more at Wisteria,

“He’ll be going to Hogwarts with you!”

“NO WAY, that's amazing!” Wisteria was so excited, she might have the opportunity to be friends with THE Harry Potter.

“We better get back home, you leave tomorrow evening” Wisterias grandma said with a sad smile.


	4. Platform 9 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria gets ready to go to Hogwarts

Today was the day where Wisteria would start her own life. Wisteria was filled with nerves and happiness, she spent the morning eating a delicious English breakfast and packing. Wisteria decided that for the rest of the time she had left before going to platform 9 ¾ would be spent in the flower field. Wisteria walked out the door accompanied with Onyx. Onyx had already attached himself to Wisteria; he would follow her everywhere and never steered too far from her. When they got to the field of lavender and daisies Wisteria laid a blanket down in the usual spot she would and sat down. Wisteria spent the next couple hours reading and petting Onyx who was laying in her lap.   
Wisteria's grandma came to let her know it was time to head to kings cross station. Wisteria double checked her bags to make sure she had everything that she needed.

“Honey, you know you’ve got everything,” Wisteria's grandma's honey voice said while her grandpa drove to kings cross station . 

“I know I'm just nervous” wisteria looked down at onyx who was laying in her lap,

“Oh I know baby, but trust me these next 7 years will be the best in your life” wisterias grandma said while smiling at her through the rearview mirror. The car came to a stop,

“We’re here” her grandpa said. They all got out of the car and started to 9 ¾. When they reached the colom between 9 and 10 they noticed more people who they could only assume we're other magic folk. 

“This is where we have to leave you baby” Wisteria noticed tears in her grandma's eyes, she would miss her home dearly but she’d be back for the holidays at least.

“I'm gonna miss you guys” Wisteria could feel tears trickle her eyes when she said that, 

“We'll you miss you too baby” her grandpa said with an affirming simile. The group gave each other one last big hug. Wisteria then ran through the column with her things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be my shortest chapter, Its mostly just more build up.


	5. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria gets onto the Hogwarts Express and gets reunited with Neville.

Wisteria couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what lay behind the column, She saw 1,000s of people crowding around the Hogwarts express. Loud voices filled her ears, if she wasn't so blinded by excitement she'd feel overwhelmed. She began to walk to the rest of the people her age pushing to get onto the train, she bumped into someone and noticed it had been Neville,

"We keep meeting like this, it would seem," Wisteria said through a grin. Neville shyly smiled back,

"H-hello Wisteria" Neville seemed to always be nervous. Wisteria assumed it was his natural state.

"We should probably sit together, that way we aren't too lost." Wisteria stated while the two finally got inside of the train.

"T-that's probably a good idea." The two began to look for a compartment not packed with people, They saw one that only had a girl with bushy brown hair in it, although she seemed very distracted by the book she was reading because she didn't even notice them walk in .

"Hello, do you mind if we sit with you?" Wisteria asked with her signature smile. The girl looked up from her book and smiled back,

"It would be a pleasure," She replied. Neville and Wisteria sat in the seats across from the bushy haired girl. The girl held her hand out for Wisteria to shake,

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you!" Wisteria took Hermione's hand and shook it.

"Wisteria Pembrooke." Hermione let go of Wisterias hand and looked at the nervous boy sitting next to Wisteria,

"And you?" Neville nervously looked at Hermione,

"Ne-Neville Longbottom." Hermione looked down at the toad that was sleeping soundly in Neville's hand. Hermione then looked at the cat that was laying in Wisterias lap,

"I thought about getting a pet, but I couldn't find one that I liked" Hermione stated, She must have said it too loud though because it seemed to have scared the toad awake. It leapt out of Neville's hand and right out the door to the compartment,

"TREVOR!!" Neville yelled, They all got up quickly to try and catch the toad but no luck.

"We should all split up and try to find em'." They all agreed with Hermione's plan and began to go through different halls. Wisteria started walking down a hall full of people her age and some older. A lot were wearing robes with green hoods and green striped ties, She walked into one that was full of kids her age. There were five people in it, one had slicked back white blonde hair and a naturally disgusted look on his face, two boys that looked pretty similar, and the last boy had skin close to Wisterias. There was also a girl in it, she had short black hair and bangs, Her hair seemed to frame her face perfectly. Wisteria remembered why she came here in the first place,

"None of you would have seen a toad by any chance?" Wisteria asked but was now looking the girl in her eyes. The five looked at each other with questioning looks on their face. The boy with the slicked back hair looked at Wisteria and shook his head,

"Can't say we have, and it's rude to go places you aren't invited." The boy sneered at Wisteria. Wisteria was shocked by his bluntness, Wisteria hadn't been spoken to that rudely in her life.

"I'm sorry I meant no harm, I'm just trying to find my friends toad." Wisteria used her nicest and calmest voice she could muster up,

"Well we haven't seen the gross thing," The boy said with just as much venom as the first time he spoke. Wisteria decided she had enough of the boy and walked out of the compartment the five were in.


	6. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria finally gets to Hogwarts.

Wisteria Made her way back to her compartment. Hermione and Neville were already in there, When she walked in Neville looked up at Wisteria with hope in his eyes. Wisteria shook her head to signify she too didn’t find his beloved toad,  
“You’ll never guess who I met!!!” Hermione exclaimed,

“Wh-” Wisteria began,

“HARRY POTTER!!!” Hermione couldn’t stop herself from interrupting Wisteria. For the next couple of minutes they talked about Harry Potter and how excited they were to go to Hogwarts.

“You two should probably get your Robes on, we'll be there soon.” Hermione stated while looking at the two other people sitting with her. Neville went to another compartment to change While Wisteria stayed with Hermione,

“I met some really rude people while looking for Trevor.” Wisteria said as she was pulling the sweater vest over her bottom up. Hermione looked at her with questioning eyes,

“Do you know their names?”

“No but one of them seemed to hate the world.” Wisteria answered, Hermione looked back down at her book.

“Probably a Slytherin.” Hermione held up her book so Wisteria could see the page she was reading, on it was a picture of a snake and all about the Slytherin house and its history. 

“I’m reading all about the houses in Hogwarts: A History, I’m Hoping I get into Gryffindor!” Hermione talked more about the houses as Wisteria finished dressing. By the time Wisteria was done Neville walked in. Neville walked over and sat back down in his previous seat.

“What House do you think you’ll be in?” Hermione asked Neville and Wisteria. Neville looked nervously at Hermione,

“If that knows best, I won’t be able to set foot near the Gryffindors.” Neville looked down, Wisteria then looked at Neville then back at Hermione

“I have know idea. I'm just grateful to be going to Hogwarts.” Wisteria truly meant that, 

“So am I, I’m a Muggleborn. Dumbledore himself came to get me.” Hermione spoke through a proud smile. The groups conversation was cut short by a shill voice of a old women,

“ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLY!!!” Neville looked up at the women then looked down sadly and shook his head. Wisteria noticed this and pulled out her golden coins,

“We’ll take the lot.” Wisteria handed the old women her coins in exchange for the sweets. They sat and talked and enjoyed their sweets for the remainder of the time. Neville told them about how strange his grandma was, Wisteria told them about the flower field, and Hermione told them all about muggle life. Wisteria could already tell these two would be great friends especially Neville, He had been nothing but kind to her sense he met her. Wisteria appreciated Kindness above anything else, She thought that's what makes a true person and friend. 

“WOW!!” Wisteria heard everyone on the train say, Neville, Hermione , and Wisteria all looked out the window and saw the giant castle known as Hogwarts. All the stories that Wisteria had been told throughout her life started flashing through her mind. This was the day all those dreams she’d had the past would become reality, Wisteria started to feel tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. 

“Are you okay Wisteria!” Neville said in a quiet but worried tone. Wisteria smiled at neville and nodded her head,

“Yeah, I’ve never been better.” The kids all started pouring out of the train, Neville and Wisteria didn’t go far from each other but they could seem to find Hermione.

“She probably saw people she knew.” Wisteria assured Neville noticing him begin to worry, He nodded and they kept walking. A large man had told the students that they could leave their things on the train, and that they could be waiting in their rooms once they got sorted. Wisteria didn’t really like the idea of being away from Onyx for so long, but she trusted he’d be okay.

“Ye’ first ‘ears getta go on thee boats!” The large man said. Wisteria had a little hard time understanding him because of how thick of an accent he had. Neville followed Wisteria onto one of the boats. It was dark and chilly out, and the breeze from the water made Wisteria shiver. 

“Do you think Trevor will be there too?” Neville said to wisteria in a hopeful voice. Wisteria looked at neville and smiled,

“Of course” Neville smiled at Wisteria's response. Wisteria looked around at the rest of the people on the boat, one girl in particular had white blonde hair that reminder her of the rude boy she had met that evening. The girl seemed to be mesmerized by the water, she was letting her fingertips dip slightly into it. The energy around the girl seemed to be so pure,

“Hello, I’m Wisteria.” Wisteria smiled at the girl, she looked up from the water to Wisteria. A sweet smile appeared onto her face,

“I’m Luna, lovely to meet you” Luna's voice fit her very well, Wisteria thought. Wisteria looked at Neville who was still upset about Trevor then back to Luna,

“This Neville, and it is lovely to meet YOU.” Wisteria now had a wide smile on her face, the three spent the rest of the time talking. Luna was a very interesting person to talk to, others might call her strange but Wisteria loved “strange” she thought they were the best kind of people.  
They felt the boat come to a stop, and one by one everyone started getting out of their boats. When Wisteria got out she was blown away from the mere size of the castle, The large man came back and told them all to follow him into the castle.


	7. McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria is about to get sorted

Wisteria and Neville were standing next to each other as they walked through the portrait filled halls of Hogwarts. Wisteria was still completely blown away by the castle. The people in the portraits were all pointing to the children walking into the building, they seemed just as curious as the kids themselves.   
“Professor McGonagall will take ye’ the rest o’ the way.” The large man said as stopped at a large door, an old woman came up to the group, wearing a pointed hat, a long dress robe, and sharp glasses.   
“Thank you Hagrid.” The women looked over at the sea kids who were now all talking to the people around them, and looking around. Mcgonagall put a stern look onto her face and cleared her throat loudly to make them all stop talking,  
“The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. ‘The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Mcgonagall finished her speech, her last words were directed to the group of kids still talking while she was speaking.   
“TREVOR!!!” Neville yelled, making everyone in the room look at him. Neville ran up to McGonagall's feet and was a fat toad laid. Neville grabbed the toad and walked away from Mcgonagall scaredly. Once Neville was standing with Wisteria again, McGonagall had walked through the large doors leaving the children standing alone talking. Wisteria looked around and saw that Hermione was standing next to a boy with red hair and another with black hair and was wearing round glasses. Wisteria started walking to Hermione and the boys,  
“Hermione we lost you on the way here.” Wisteria said with a smile, Hermione looked over at Wisteria and smiled.  
“I know I was looking for you, but we can stick together now.” Wisteria smiled at Hermione then turned her head to look at the boys standing not far from her,  
“Hello I’m Wisteria Pembrooke” Wisteria held her hand out for what felt like the hundredth time that day for one of the boys to take. The red haired boy took her hand and shook it,  
“Ron Weasley nice to meet you,” Ron smiled back at Wisteria, she returned it. Wisteria turned to the boy with round glasses and held her hand out to him, he brought his hand up and put a smile onto his face as well,  
“I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Wisteria’s eyes widened out of the fact she was currently shaking Harry Potter's hand. Wisteria had just opened her mouth to say something until she was interrupted by the same boy with white slicked back hair that had been so rude to her on the train.  
“So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, The boy looked at the people standing around him.  
“That's Crabbe and Goyle and I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” his head pointed into the directions that both the boys were standing next to him. Ron giggled at Draco’s odd name, Malfoy didn’t seemed to pleased by his outburst because he glared at Ron with disgust,  
“Think my names funny? Well there's no need to ask for yours, red hair, and a hand me down robe, You must be a Weasley.” Malfoy looked Ron up and down then took a glance at Wisteria and back to Harry.  
“You’ll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, You don’t want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there” Malfoy held his hand up cockily for Harry to take. Harry looked down at the hand and then looked back up to Malfoy,  
“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.” As Harry finished his sentence McGonagall came back to let the group know they could start getting sorted.


	8. Sorting Hats and Common Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria is sorted into a house, and is amazed by her common room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I don't support J.k Rowling or anything she has said about the Trans community. These character bring me comfort and happiness, so there will be some changes to the character's that J.K has created in my story. My Oc is a POC if you didn't already realize, she is also LGBTQ+ if you aren't okay with any of these things please stop reading. Enjoy!!

There were four tables filled with people, Wisteria looked around shyly. Neville looked even more nervous than usual, Wisteria took his hand that wasn’t holding a toad to help calm him down. Neville looked at Wisteria and smiled saying thank you physically.  
“I will call your names and one by one you’ll be sorted into your houses, Hermione Granger!” One after another students were sorted, Neville had in fact gotten into Gryffindor and Wisteria was proud of him for that.   
“Pansy Parkinson!” Wisteria looked up to see the girl with short black hair and bangs that she had seen in the capartent with Malfoy earlier. When Pansy got up to the stool  
to get sorted Wisteria couldn’t stop staring at her. Something about Pansy Parkinson captivated Wisteria.   
“SLYTHERIN!!!” Wisteria broke out of her thoughts from the hats loud exclaim,  
“Wisteria Pembrooke!” Mcgonagall called Wisteria up to get sorted. Wisteria felt her stomach sink, she slowly walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. Mcgonall smiled at Wisteria and she shyly smiled back. The hat was placed onto her head,  
“Interesting, another Pembrooke. I see uncommon amounts of Loyalty and acceptance from you. You have an overwhelming amount of love too give. I see…. Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!!” The Hufflepuff table started cheering for their newest member. Wisteria took a quick look over at the Gryffindor table and noticed Neville smiling at Wisteria, Wisteria's smile grew. Wisteria got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table, she was greeted by pats on the back and congratulations. Wisteria sat next to a girl with long red hair that she saw get sorted earlier, she couldn’t remember her name though.   
“I'm Wisteria.” The girl looked at Wisteria and smiled,  
“I'm Susan.” The two sat and talked for the rest of the sorting.

Dumbledore started the feast and wonderful food appeared in front of Wisteria and Susan. The Hufflepuff table was filled with laughter. Wisteria was amazed by the amount of kindness was raitiationg off the people around her. She was very happy about being sorted into Hufflepuff.   
“Alright students follow your Prefects to your common rooms.” Mcgonagall stated. A taller girl wearing Hufflepuff robes got up. They had brown skin and long curly black hair,  
“Hello, I'm Victoria Greenwood. I will be your perfect for this year, follow me please.” Victoria smiled at the first year Hufflepuff's and started walking out of the hall, Everyone got up and followed Victoria, Along the way Wisteria noticed Pansy walking with the Slytherins and their prefect. Something about Pansy captivated Wisteria's attention. Wisteria had been thinking about her sense she saw her on the train.   
“Wisteria!” Susan Jones's voice broke Wisteria out of her trance. Wisteria realized the whole time she was thinking about Pansy Susan had been talking to her.  
“I'm, sorry. What?” Wisteria looked at Susan, Susan rolled her eyes playfully,  
“Look.” Susan pointed to Victoria who was taping barrels in a specific rhythm. The barrels then turned into a latter that seemed to lead to pure gold light,  
“Whenever you are going into the common room tap the barrels in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’ if you get it wrong vinegar will be poured on you, so I suggest you get it right the first time.” Victoria said with a giggle, she then started climbing the ladder telling the rest of them to follow her.   
Wisteria made her way up the ladder, once she got to solid ground she looked up and saw the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The sun seemed to hit the circular room more than any other places in the castle. The Hufflepuff common room reminded Wisteria of her grandparents cottage, there were flowers and vines hanging from the sunflower yellow ceiling. The scent of fresh air filled Wisteria nose and she couldn’t help but smile,  
“Beautiful isn't it!” Victoria said to Wisteria enthusiastically. Wisteria nodded quickly causing Victoria to grin. Victoria pointed to one door,  
“That room is for anyone who identifies as male.” Victoria still had a wide smile and pointed to a door in the middle of the wall,  
“That one is for Non-Binary students.” Victoria smiled and pointed to the last door,   
“And that one is for anyone who identifies as female. If you need me I'll be in the prefect room down that hall over there” Victoria pointed to the hall with more flowers down it. Victoria left the first years to explore the common room.


	9. Hufflepuff

Wisteria walked into the female's room and was met by Onyx laying on a bed covered in Wisteria's things. She walked up to the bed a pet Onyx making him jump awake, once the cat noticed Wisteria he stood up excitedly and started rubbing on Wisteria while purring,

"Did you miss me you silly cat?" That cat began meowing loudly,

"I'll take that as a yes?" Wisteria began to unpack her things and find spots for them. Susan walked in and found her things and started doing the same.

"Sooo, Wisteria, who was it that was distracting you so badly? I bet it's that Longbottom boy." Susan said in a teasing voice, Wisteria was shocked by the comment.

"What do you mean?" Wisteria replied with a confused expression. Susan rolled her eyes,

"Oh come on Steria, you obviously have a thing going on with Longbottom." Wisteria looked up from folding her clothes and putting them into the droors to her dresser to Susan,

"First of all we are 11, second NEVILLE is just my friend." Wisteria emphasized Nevilles name so that Susan would stop referring to him as "Longbottom '' Wisteria never liked when people would only refer to others by their last names, she thought it dehumanizes them. Susan looked at Wisteria with squinted eyes and then nodded,

"Okay i'm going to bed though, Goodnight" Susan said covering herself with the blanket,

"Night."

Wisteria was then left alone with her thoughts for the night, everyone in the girls room was asleep besides Wisteria. Once she was finished putting her things up Wisteria laid down with Onyx lying on her stomach. Wisteria sat there remembering everything that had happened that day, and there was a lot to remember I mean she met HARRY FREKIN POTTER!!! Yet he wasn't whoWisteria couldn't stop thinking about, no, it was her. The girl with short black hair and bangs, The girl who would now be connected to a snake forever, Pansy Parkinson. Wisteria couldn't get the girl out of her head, and she truly couldn't understand why. Wisteria had finally fallen asleep, and the last thing she thought about was how scared she was to meet Professor Snape tomorrow for potions.

"WAKE UP STERIA!!!" Susan yelled into Wisteria's year causing Wisteria to fall out of her bed from being startled. Wisteria opened her eyes and looked around,

"Come on get dressed we'll miss breakfast." Wisteria got dressed quickly and the girls went to the great hall to eat breakfast.

The girls finished breakfast and nervously made their way to potions class. They went into the dark classroom, they were greeted by the smell of chemicals and different types of herbs. Susan looked over the people who were all sitting, she also noticed that none of the people who are usually around each other were sitting together,

"I think we have a seating arrangement." Wisteria looked around the room and a grimace found its way onto her face once she realized Susan was right. A dark shadow loomed over the two girls, they turned around slowly to see a tall man with long greasy black hair and a big nose behind them, he didn't look very happy.

"Ms. Pembrooke and Jones find your seats." Snape said in a not so pleasing slow tone. Wisteria noticed that there was a board that showed the seating, she slowly made her way to it to find her name. She found her spot and sat down, she got her quill and books out and waited for class to start. Wisteria noticed somebody take the seat next to her but she was busy with her quills and didn't look up. Once Snape started talking Wisteria looked up and noticed that the person sitting next to her was, It was her, the girl that couldn't escape Wisteria's mind.


	10. Pansy Parkinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I haven't been able to find the time to write lately,
> 
> Spring break is coming up though so hopefully I get to write. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING!!!! :)

Pansy looked at the girl sitting next to her, she had honey brown skin, wavy black hair with two snow white strips in the front, and the most captivating part was the girl's emerald green eyes. Pansy had noticed the girl from when the sorting happened the day before. Something about this girl intrigued Pansy,

"Hello." The girl whispered to Pansy. Pansy looked back at the girl and grinned. Pansy looked down at the girl's tie and robes and noticed she had been in Hufflepuff house, Pansy's grin fell as she was hit with the realization.

"Im Wisteria Pembrooke." The girl had a wide smile on her face as she held out her hand out for Pansy to shake. Pansy took Wisteria's hand slowly and gave it a light shake,

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." the corners of Pansy's lips turned upward slightly. Wisteria let go of Pansy's hand and Pansy couldn't help but feel disappointed by the loss of the soft hand.

"PANSY, stay away from that filthy halfblood. Professor Snape agreed to let you sit with me." Draco Malfoy's distinct voice violated the girls ears, Pansy looked away quickly from Wisteria with the sudden realization that she had just disgraced her family by accepting a touch from a non Pureblood. Pansy jolted up from her seat and took her things with her, she then sat next to Draco and tweedledee and tweedledum. Wisteria watched as Pansy left her side, Wisteria had been left feeling even more confused by how she was feeling about Pansy.

"That was so rude, don't listen to them Steria." Susan sat down in the now free spot next to Wisteria. Snape made his way up to the front of the class and started teaching them the basics about potions, He named different types of potions and ingredients. Wisteria would have thought it was interesting that is if she was paying attention. Wisteria noticed Hermione Granger sitting next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Wisteria decided that she would try and sit with them today during lunch.

Potions, Charms, and flying lessons had ended meaning it was time to head to the great hall to enjoy yet another wonderful feast. Neville had gotten hurt in flying lessons today so instead of trying to sit with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, Wisteria decided to bring some food to the infirmary for her and Neville to enjoy.

"I brought your favorites!" Wisteria said happily trying to distract Neville from his aching wrist. Neville looked up at Wisteria with a painful smile,

"Thank you Wisteria, you really didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want you to spend lunch alone or without anything to eat." Wisteria responded back to Neville's statement, The two spent the rest of lunch enjoying their food and talking about how their first day was going.

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters haven't been fully edited so I apologize for any grammar errors left. I'm really proud of this story so I hope you like it. More coming soon:)


End file.
